Normal Isn't Always Great
by Charlie'sAngel656
Summary: *Sequel finally up, I know it's been a while!* Just when it seems everything is starting to go right in Max's life, everything starts to go wrong
1. Just a Normal, everday rescue

Disclaimer: Not mine, bbww…. if they were mine, they'd still be around!! The only characters I take credit for are some of the nomalies who have never been and will never be on the show.  
  
A/N: This part takes place after SAH, so the whole transgenics in Terminal City thing has been introduced. Plus there's the Max/Logan tension, which is really fun to play with.  
  
A/N2: DARK ANGEL WILL LIVE FOREVER!!! The Dark Angel Nation will save our show!! "Today, I am proud to be a freak!" (Sorry, just had to put that in there)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
When I regained consciousness, the first thing I saw was Max tied up across from me. She was awake, and obviously had been struggling for a long time. As soon as my eyes opened, she noticed, so I didn't have to work to get her attention. There was no one in the room with us, but she tilted her head toward the door to show that there were guards there. Great. She could probably take them, but there's no chance I could. I started to whisper, keeping one eye on the locked door. "What time is it?"  
  
"How should I know?" Man, Max really gets touchy when she's mad. Really, now that I think about it, that isn't much different from her normal attitude.  
  
"Was this the guy you were talking about?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm gonna try to get out of these ropes. You got anything sharp?"  
  
"Nope. Why can't you just pop out of them?"  
  
"I may be X5, but I'm not superhuman."  
  
"Some of you could do that."  
  
"Yeah, X6s. Look, not that I'm not loving this little chit-chat, but I'd like to get out before the next Pulse."  
  
"Do you have your sector pass?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The clip on the end of that thing's really sharp."  
  
"Okay." In a few seconds, she was free, and she snuck over to untie me.  
  
"Do you have any way to call anyone?"  
  
"I can get Alec. There's a whole transgenic community built up in Terminal City." She pulled out her cell phone. "Alec, listen. White's got us somewhere…I have no idea where. It looks like a warehouse." She stopped for a second, and I swear her ears perked up, like she was trying to hear something. "Yeah. I can hear waves, so that narrows it down to about what? Fifty different places? Can you? That's great. Listen, though. There's a lot of those familiar wackos running around, so we're gonna need manpower, firepower, anything we got. Great. See you then."  
  
"Well, what'd he say?"  
  
"He and some of the others- Biggs, Cece, Peter, Mole, Luke…they're all coming. And he's gonna find us by getting Logan to trace…well, I don't know what he'll trace, but he's Logan, he's always tracing something."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. So what do we do now?"  
  
"Sit and wait, I guess."  
  
****************************************1 hour later***************************************  
  
"Normal!" I looked up and saw Alec on the other side of the door. Max was motioning for him to pick the lock and get us out.  
  
"Well if it isn't my golden boy himself!" I almost smiled at him, but I had been in my jerk-boss routine too long to just fall into my old personality.  
  
Max summed up what we were all thinking as she greeted the other transgenics. "Guys. Never thought you'd be rescuing one of the wackos who put you together, did ya?"  
  
Two that Max pointed out as Luke and Mole stood at the door, and the others walked inside. I could see various types of guns in their hands, some I recognized from watching the early Xs train.  
  
"Normal, you know Biggs and Cece, and this is Peter. And this…. this is Joshua." Wow. I had no idea I had all these transgenics working for me. I looked behind her to see a man I recognized, even after decades.  
  
"Joshua!"  
  
"Little Fella, who's that?"  
  
"That's my boss, Joshua. He worked at Manticore."  
  
"Was he good, like Father?"  
  
"He knew Father."  
  
"Lydecker knew Father…. Lydecker wasn't good."  
  
"I think this guy is. His name's James, but we call him Normal."  
  
"Normal…because he's ordinary?"  
  
"I really don't know where that came from. Something Original Cindy told me."  
  
"Original Cindy…. Joshua likes Original Cindy."  
  
I watched their exchange with amusement. It was almost like she was teaching him. In a way, I guess, she was. They kept the 'mistakes' isolated at Manticore, or at least Joshua and Isaac.  
  
"Joshua, I remember you. We met right after I came to Manticore. Remember?"  
  
"Joshua…. Joshua remembers! You came…and talked to Joshua…and Isaac too. You liked Isaac." I swear if he had a tail, it would be wagging full speed.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Listen, Big Fella, Normal…not that it isn't great to have you two catch up, but there's a little matter we need to attend to called getting out. Now."  
  
Alec jumped into the conversation then, sounding almost like he was preparing for battle. "Listen. These guys are really strong. Max, you and I can head east and get a few of 'em. I know you don't do guns, but I have no problems there. I brought a couple tasers the guys wired, just in case. Biggs, Cece, you guys take the west end. Mole, Luke, you guys go south. Joshua, Peter, you guys take Normal and go east, head straight for the perimeter fence and don't stop until you see Logan and the others."  
  
Max stopped when she heard Logan's name. "Alec, you let Logan come? I thought he was completely out of this!"  
  
"Well I guess not. He didn't want to just sit around and wait for us to do everything."  
  
"At least he's not in too deep. Do we have anything in communications?"  
  
"Luke's wired. He's in direct contact with Logan."  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess that's it. Everybody ready?"  
  
I looked around and saw everyone nodding, all wearing matching determined expressions.  
  
"Then let's get this bitch started!"  
  
As Max was about to leave the room, Luke stopped her. "Max, we've got a situation outside."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think our guys are under fire. I can't hear much, I think the wire's shot up." He left anything else unsaid, but we all knew that if the wire was damaged, Logan had been shot at close range. "Logan? Logan?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
A/N: Am I evil for leaving it there? I know it's been forever, but I already have another chapter written for this…as soon as I get 5 reviews, it's yours! 


	2. your notsonormal family gettogether

            A/N: I'm updating all my stories today after…well, it feels like forever and a week…so here goes!

            Disclaimer: If it was mine, would I have killed it?  No?  Didn't think so…

************************************3rd Person POV *************************************

            Max and the others flew outside, still cautious.  She barely noticed as Luke and Mole led Normal to where Asha was standing with a few of her 'colleagues' in the S1W.  All she could see was Logan, lying in a pool of his own blood on the ground.  She moved toward him with determined speed, recoiling when Alec grabbed her from behind, locking his arms around her own.

            "Alec, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

            "I *think* I'm protecting him!  If you go over there, you'll forget about the virus and start touching him…holding his hand, touching his hair…maybe you'll take off his glasses and your hand'll bump his nose?  Do you really want him to die because you did something that careless?"

            "I'll wear gloves."  She fought against his reasoning.  "Alec, I'll feel worse if he dies and I'm not with him…I can't lose him…please, let me see him.  Please!"

            "There *are* no gloves…but I'll go with you, watch your back."  By now the S1W had arranged a trauma center around Logan, making use of all the medical supplies they had brought.

            A man who looked like he could be Asha's brother looked up when Max and Alec walked over.  "He's bleeding out through his chest….think the bullet nicked an artery.  That's why the damn wire got destroyed."  He paused, pressing his fingers over the wound to stop the bleeding while someone found a more permanent dressing.

            "The shooter?"  Max's voice was like venom; the compassionate woman she had become was replaced by a cold, grieving soldier who knew nothing but loss.

            "Taken down by one of your guys.  Looked like hired muscle to me."

            Max nodded, stretching her hand out toward Logan, but drawing it back under Alec's reproachful gaze.  She noticed wryly that Logan was already wearing gloves…That Boy Scout thing kickin' in again. 

            She gripped his hand gratefully, staring at his face with its peaceful expression.  "You die on me, I kick your ass, remember?"  She whispered, rubbing her thumb in circles across his hand.

            Jason glanced up at her when they prepared to move him to the van, to take him to Harbor Lights.  "Max, you need to step back."

            "I want to…can't I…let me stay with him."  She knew she was being crazy, but she had to try.

            "No…from what I heard, it's dangerous for you two to be close together…and anyway, there's only room for one extra to ride with us…Asha?"

            Max cursed under her breath, all the emotions she had denied herself catching up in a rush.  She turned her face into Alec's chest, suppressing tears.  "I can't lose him, Alec….I love him.  I won't lose him!  Promise me…promise me it'll be okay.  Promise."

            Alec kissed her head, smoothing back her hair.  "I wish I could, Maxie."  He stared after the departing ambulance with a fearful gaze.

********************************************************************************************

Will Logan live?  What happens if he does?  What do you think?  Review!


End file.
